A Halloween of Pure Magic
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: Angie somehow hears a cry for help from a little girl's ghost, and Ace, Cosmo, and Vega join her in solving a mystery surrounding the little girl's death. Please R & R.


A Halloween of Pure Magic

By: Shirley Ann Burton

It was a clear October night in the metropolitan area known as Electro City, and the full moon was out in full force. With just a few days before Halloween, the citizens were trying to find good costumes for themselves and, of course, for the children, for Halloween was the one night of the year they could be whatever they dreamed of, including being the Magician, the famed entertainer and crimefighter of the city.   
On this night, though, a young woman who lived inside Ace Cooper's home would get an experience she would not soon forget. Earlier that morning, Angela Jacobs had listened to the radio and heard a Halloween story, one which nearly moved her to tears because of what had happened to a little girl in a forest not too far away from Electro City. She was more saddened than frightened about the tale because someone so innocent had lost her life.   
Angie had trouble sleeping that night, thinking so much of the little girl who died so suddenly and did not live too long. She had secretly cried all day long, hiding the tears from her two closest friends, her "big brothers."   
As a training magician under Ace Cooper himself, she had to prepare for a special performance at the Ring Theatre, which was to be held on Halloween night. Although her practice had gone very well, she was unable to stop thinking about the little girl.   
For his part, Ace suspected something was wrong with his younger counterpart. Ace and Angie shared a special bond of friendship that was almost impossible for others to understand. They could hear each other's thoughts and be aware of each other's feelings. They were also able to communicate with each other by telepathy, which was helpful in times of danger to either of them. Also, when the danger was great enough, they could combine their magical powers to become nearly unstoppable.   
That evening, as Ace, Angie, and the experienced apprentice Cosmo were going to bed, Ace could not help but worry about Angie. _"I know she's sad in her heart, but why? I have a feeling it was something she heard on the radio today. I just hope she'll be all right."_   
Mysteriously, in her sleep, Angie heard a voice in her mind, but it was not one that belonged to her kindred brother. _"Would you like to buy some cookies, and have you seen my arm?"_ said the voice of a little girl.   
Angie kept hearing the same question over and over again for about a minute until she finally jerked herself awake and screamed.   
Ace and Cosmo quickly ran into her room to check on her.   
"Angie," said Ace in concern, "are you all right?"   
In heavy breath she replied, "I'm okay. Just had a really weird dream . . . about a little girl. She kept asking if I wanted to buy cookies and if I had seen her arm."   
Cosmo looked somewhat confused. "Um, what're you talkin' about?"   
Ace took the hand of his female equal. "Angie, I've been sensing something bothering you all day. Please, why don't you tell us what's been haunting you?"   
She took a couple of deep breaths and looked at her friend. "Okay, I may as well. I heard this story on the radio this morning, about a little girl trying to sell cookies in the forest. She had fallen behind in sales and wanted to try to catch up by going to the forest area. Unfortunately, the night she did so was very foggy, and a truck driver struck her by accident. He did his best to try to help her, but she didn't make it. The girl's family wanted to do her burial, but her left arm had been severed in the accident. Superstition states that a burial without having the complete body can lead to strange circumstances. The people of the area searched desperately to find the arm, but to no avail. The family decided to go ahead with the funeral. They thought it would be the end of the matter, until a few years later.   
"One night, a couple heard a knock on their door. Also heard was this question: 'Would you like to buy some cookies, and have you seen my arm?' Although they answered the door, no one was there. Plus, there have been reports of seeing something looking like a little girl covered in a blanket."   
"I don't get it," said Cosmo. "What does all this have to do with you?"   
"Cosmo, tonight I **_heard_** that little girl's question. I know it's **_not_** one of Ace's tricks, either. He'd never do anything like this without me knowing about it. I don't know how or why, but I have an overwhelming feeling this little girl needs help. If you guys think I'm crazy, I'll understand."   
"Angie, I don't think you are crazy at all," Ace said in reassurance. "It's certainly possible this little girl, or her spirit at least, is trying to reach out to someone, and that someone may be you."   
"What should we do?"   
"I say we embark on a camping trip, one which could lead to the solution of the mystery about that little girl's spirit."   
"And as you said once before, dreams can show truth as often as falsehood. I hope we can get to the bottom of this situation."   
"Don't worry, Angie, we will. I know we'll figure all this out somehow."   
"Thanks, Ace. Good night." Angie then fell back asleep on her bed as he put the covers over her.   
When he and Cosmo left her room, Cosmo looked at the Magician in uncertainty. "Ace, do you really believe Angie's story?"   
"Cosmo, are you saying she made this up?" he asked in a raised tone of voice.   
"No, dude, of course not, but I'm not a person who typically believes in ghosts."   
"Sorry, Cosmo. I didn't mean to get upset at you. I guess you're skeptical about this whole thing, and in a way I can't really blame you. Both you and I have never really seen a ghost before. I know Angie hasn't, either, so hopefully we can solve this strange mystery."

The following day, Ace and Cosmo went to visit Lieutenant Derek Vega in his apartment while Angie was shopping in the grocery store nearby for camping supplies.   
"Got any plans, now that you're on vacation?" Ace asked curiously.   
"I'll be honest. I haven't any idea what I really want to do during my week off."   
"I have an idea, Derek. How long has it been since you did some camping, roughing it?"   
"Camping? I haven't done that since I was a cadet in training. I'd love to do it! When?"   
"Starting tonight, in the forest."   
"The . . . forest? Are you sure it's safe?"   
Ace's voice then became serious. "Derek, I know you may not believe what I'm going to tell you, but you've got to trust me."   
"Buddy, I've known you long enough to believe anything you say. Try me."   
"Okay. Last night, Angie had the weirdest dream about a little girl who was killed in an accident in the forest. She somehow heard the little girl's voice asking about whether she wanted to buy some cookies and if she had seen her arm. Also, she had heard that story just yesterday morning on the radio. The purpose of this camping trip is to see if first there is a ghost living in the forest and second there is any way for us to help. I think the ghost is trying to reach out to somebody, and only Angie could hear that voice."   
"I see. All right, I'll go along with it. I still have some old but very useful camping gear. What do you want to do?"   
"I want you to meet me at the Magic Express in three hours. We'll take off for the forest at about 4:00, but pick up some extra supplies from a general store, just in case of trouble."   
"Sounds good. I'll see you then."   
A couple of hours later, Ace, Cosmo, Vega, Zina, and Angie all took off in the Magic Express 100 miles northeast of Electro City to the forest where the supposed ghost lived.   
On the outskirts of the forest was a general store to get just a few more things to help on their excursion.   
The female cashier was excited to see Ace Cooper in her store for the first time. "I can't believe this! The famous Magician is out here? How come?"   
"We've come for some extra supplies," he said with a smile. "We'll need them while we camp out in the forest."   
The lady then gasped in shock. "You're going . . . to the forest?"   
"Yes, of course. Why, is something wrong?"   
"No one dares to camp in the forest, not with a dangerous specter running loose. You must be out of your mind."   
"No, I'm not. In addition, I don't think this specter is dangerous at all. I think it's just a lost spirit that needs help."   
Back outside, everyone else stood outdoors, taking in the fresh air of the area.   
Breathing deeply, Angie already felt connected to the nature of the forest. "This place is beautiful. It's nice to know places like this still exist in the 21st century."   
Ace then came out with one more bag of camping supplies. "Okay, we're ready to go. Of course, that lady in there thinks the ghost in the forest is a dangerous one."   
"That's baloney!" Angie responded angrily.   
"Take it easy, Angie," Vega said. "Everyone's opinionated about things like this. I don't know about ghosts either, since I've never seen one myself. I just hope it's not a wild goose chase we're on."   
"Don't worry, Vega, we're not," said Angie in assertion.   
Ace and Vega looked at each other like Angie knew exactly what she was talking about. Soon, they got back into the Magic Express and took off for the forest.   
A couple of hours after things were set up at the camp, and with another full moon in the night, Ace and the others decided to check out the forest for themselves and wanted to know if a ghost did exist in the area.   
"Okay, everyone," said Ace. "Let's take a look around, and be careful."   
Cosmo decided to sneak up on Angie for a little fun. **_"BOO!"_**   
Angie jumped in fear. "Cosmo, that was **_not_** funny!"   
He put his head down in shame. "Aw, I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood."   
"I know," she stated calmly. "No hard feelings."   
"Thanks, pal."   
Ace understood what Cosmo was doing. "Okay, Cosmo, you had your fun, but now it's time to get serious. Stay as close as possible. I don't want anyone to get lost."   
"Yeah," agreed Vega. "The last thing I want to do is file a missing persons report on my vacation."   
Minutes later, as Angie stepped further into the forest, she suddenly began to feel a chill in her body. _"Ace, I feel so cold."_ Then, her heart developed a strong feeling. _"I can sense a presence nearby."_ Growing nervous, she thought to Ace asking, _"What should I do now?"_   
He could perceive her anxiety. _"For starters, just relax and calm down. It's okay. Stay right where you are so I can track you by thought. As for the presence, it may indeed be the little girl's spirit. Try to reach out to her and speak from your heart."_   
Angie turned around, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. Then, her soft inner voice spoke out. _"Little one. Little one. I am here. I know you are very close. You reached out to me last night, and now I wish to reach out to you. Please come forward, little one. I am a friend. I will not hurt you."_   
Amazingly, while Angie began to glow in her light blue aura, another light started to form less than 50 feet away from her. The light materialized into a translucent being of a little girl covered in a blanket.   
With Ace, Vega, and Cosmo quickly approaching the light, Cosmo could not believe what he was seeing. "I don't believe it," he whispered in shock. "Am I seeing things, or is that a real . . . ghost?"   
"Or," started Vega, "she may be making a hologram."   
Ace disagreed with his longtime friend. "No, I would know if Angie was projecting a hologram, but I don't feel her doing anything at all. That must the ghost of the forest, but she doesn't look dangerous. In fact, I'd say she was no more than nine years old."   
"What's with the blanket anyway?" Cosmo asked curiously.   
Ace, doing the best he could, answered, "I guess it's to keep her from getting cold, or . . . it may have been used to try to save her life after the accident, maybe both."   
"Could you make contact with the ghost by thought, like you can with Angie?" questioned Vega.   
"I'm not sure." Ace then closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the apparition. "I feel nothing; I can't establish contact with it. I guess only Angie can make true contact with the ghost because of her pure and true heart. However, I can still sense her thoughts and feelings, so I can at least hear and experience what she says to the ghost."   
As the being approached Angie, it became nervous upon noticing Ace, Cosmo, and Vega standing close by. _"Who—who are they?"_   
Angie tried to calm the spirit. _"Relax, little one. They are my friends. They, like me, have no intention of harming you. I think you are seeking help to find your missing arm. You are a tortured soul who cannot cross over completely without your left arm. Am I right?"_   
_"Yes, you are. I was laid to rest without my left arm, which has led to this, me haunting the area and scaring a lot of people. I didn't mean them any harm. Why are people frightened of me?"_   
_ "Many people do not understand about ghosts. Most people only see ghosts through the movies, which perceive many to be evil and dangerous. You, on the other hand, are not a dangerous phantom. You are just a lost spirit who has requested help to put your soul at peace. My friends and I do want to help you, but it seems only I can communicate with you."_   
The little spirit became interested in Angie's words. _"How did you hear about my story?"_   
_ "I heard it yesterday on the radio. It was intended to be a Halloween story, but it felt more like a sad story to me. I felt so bad about what had happened to you, and then I heard you calling out to me last night about cookies and your left arm."_   
_ "Then, you are the one. I thought I had reached someone but was not sure. Now I know your intentions are noble and true."_   
_ "I am glad to be here, little one. Do you have a name?"_   
_ "Yes, I am Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny."_   
_ "Jenny, my name is Angela. My friends refer to me as Angie."_   
When the spirit noticed a small tuft of white hair on Ace's head, it gasped in surprise. _"Wait a minute. One of your friends is the famous Magician, Ace Cooper?"_   
_ "Why, yes. How do you know about him?"_   
_ "He was one of the last people I saw before I lost my life in the accident."_   
_ "One of the last? I see. Well, he knows my thoughts and feelings while I know his, as we share the same power of magic together."_   
_ "You mean . . . the **Magic Force**?"_   
_ "Yes. I, too, have the Magic Force within me. Of course, I will only use it when it is absolutely needed."_   
Ace was listening closely to the thoughts Angie had sent to the ghost. "I have a name, Jennifer, and . . . she says Jennifer knows who I am."   
Cosmo was very surprised. "Really?"   
"Yes, Jennifer has heard of me before. According to Angie's thoughts, I was one of the last people Jenny had seen before her accident."   
Vega had remembered something. "Jennifer . . . I know I've heard that name involved in this type of accident. When morning hits, I need to use Angel. I think I can connect the ghost to an accident from ten years ago."   
Angie and Jenny kept up their heartfelt conversation for most of the night, each learning about their lives and how they lived to the fullest every day.   
As the morning dawn started to come, Jenny spoke to Angie. _"I have to go. The daytime is no good for me. I feel better when I come out at night."_   
_ "I understand, Jenny. Will I see you again tonight?"_   
_ "Only when you call me, Angie. By the way, I felt something special when you called me 'little one'."_   
_ "Very well. When the time is right, I will call out to you as 'little one,' so I know you want to speak with me. I just hope we can help you find your missing arm before Halloween."_   
_ "With the heartfelt power you have, Angie, I know you can do it. Just trust in yourself and your magic."_   
_ "Thank you, Jenny. I will see you tonight. Farewell for now, little one."_   
Jenny's ghost then walked back into the forest and completely vanished into thin air.   
Angie then went back to Ace and the others. "I was right. This ghost just needs some help. She's a kind and gentle soul who is not quite at peace right now because of her missing left arm." She then let out a long yawn. "Oh, no. I'm sorry, guys; I kept you all up all night long because of this."   
"Angie," said Vega, "for the chance to see a ghost, period, I would have stayed up for a month."   
"By coffee, I assume?"   
"Exactly."   
Ace then held Angie's shoulders. "You're the only one who can communicate with little Jenny's ghost. Not even I can get through to her like you can. However, you won't mind if I listen to your thoughts, will you?"   
"Of course not, Ace. I think your hearing my thoughts in the conversation can actually be a help to us in this. I'm going in to get some sleep."   
"You do that while the rest of us check something out with Angel."   
Minutes later, Angie lay asleep in her room while Ace, Vega, and Cosmo were in the computer room, which housed the super computer known as Angel.   
"Angel," said Ace, "we need your help."   
Vega added, "Right. Can you check on any police reports about a little girl named Jennifer who was involved in a terrible accident with a semi-truck about 10 years ago? It sounds familiar, but I can't quite remember all the details."   
Just then, a pointed dodecahedron hologram appeared to the three gentlemen. "I will check on it immediately, Lieutenant. This should not take more than about two minutes."   
As Angel was analyzing Vega's information, he looked at Ace with a little worry. "I'm worried about something, Ace. Angie said she wants to find the girl's missing arm, but if it turns out to be the right person, that missing arm would have completely decomposed by now, except for the bones."   
Ace knew immediately his friend could be right. "That's highly possible, considering it has been 10 years, but there's also a chance that arm may have somehow been preserved, too. Remember, fossilized bones have been found before, and sometimes a human bone can go through the same process. We'll just have to wait and see on **_if_** we find that arm."   
Just then, the hologram appeared in front of the gentleman again. "I have the information you need," the AI said. "About ten years ago, a nine-year-old girl named Jennifer Starlee was trying to sell cookies in the area when she was hit by the semi-truck on a very foggy night. Her left arm had been detached and thrown hundreds of feet from the accident site. The driver used a blanket to stop her bleeding, but--"   
"It didn't work," Ace interrupted. "I was right about the blanket. Her spirit uses it both to keep her from being cold and to prevent anyone from seeing any part of her body because of that missing arm."   
Cosmo then asked a question. "Um, Angel, would you happen to know if the truck driver can be located?"   
Vega realized what the skilled apprentice was inquiring. "Of course. If we can find the truck driver, we may be able to get some help in finding that missing arm."   
"Yes," Angel concluded. "The driver's name is Gary Cliveman, and he lives just 20 miles north of our present position, here in the forest area. He tried to save Jennifer's life, but after his failure, he blamed himself for her death and became a total recluse."   
"Then, we have a chance," Ace said with determination in his eyes. "As soon as Angie's awake, we'll go and talk to Gary Cliveman. Maybe he can shed some more light."

An hour later, Ace and the others took the Magic Racer deeper into the forest to find the truck driver who had tried desperately to save the little girl's life.   
They came across a simple log cabin, which in this day and age was very rare to see.   
Ace then knocked on the door. "Hello, is anyone home?"   
The door then opened to reveal a man in his mid-40s with graying brown hair. He had blue eyes and had the look of a sportsman. He did not really act like it, though, for he was just trying to get away from his past. "Yes, can I help you?"   
"Sir, are you Gary Cliveman?"   
"Why, yes, I am. How do you know my name?"   
"My name is Ace Cooper, and these are my friends: Cosmo, Angela Jacobs, and Derek Vega. We need your help."   
"Well, I'll try to do my best to assist you. What seems to be the problem?"   
"Do you remember someone named . . . Jennifer Starlee?"   
When Gary heard that name, the haunting memory of the little girl he had struggled to save from death suddenly returned. "Why? Why do you have to bring up that name?"   
Ace knew he found the driver. "You are the one who wanted to save her, right?"   
"I—I don't know what you're talking about! Now get out of here!"   
Gary tried to push Ace out the door of his cabin, but Angie was able to splurt something out of her mouth. "We've seen her ghost."   
The ex-truck driver gasped when he heard what the younger magician had said. "You . . . you saw Jenny's ghost?"   
"Yes, we did, last night. She had sent out a telepathic call for help the night before, and only I was able to pick it up. I know what happened to her; I want to do everything I can to help her put her soul at peace. However, you know the entire story, so please, all we need to know is everything that happened the night of the terrible accident. Some part of your story may lead to the solution as to where her arm might be."   
"I don't know if I should. I'm responsible for her death."   
"That's not necessarily true," Angie said as she put a hand on Gary's shoulder. "Mr. Cliveman, please. We need your help for Jenny's sake. Until her missing arm is found, her soul will remain a tortured one, and you can't keep running away forever, carrying the guilt of what had happened to her."   
In her mind the memory of what Ace had said to her when she first arrived in Electro City had come up. She remembered Ace saying something similar to her when she thought she was becoming a rival magician to him after using her own magical powers to save a boy's life. She started to understand not to be afraid of her own powers because of how others saw her. She realized she was the only one in control of her own destiny, and she finally had the courage to use her powers as the gift with which she had been possibly born.   
Gary was somewhat nervous but found Angie's words very moving. "I guess I could do something, especially for Jenny's sake. People around here have seen her as a terrifying ghost, but I have never believed it for a moment. I'm grateful to know someone else believes me."   
"We all believe you," Vega noted. "All of us did see Jenny's ghost last night, and we want to help."   
Gary smiled at all his new friends. "Thank you. If you're willing to do this for her, then I will, too. I also want to be able to put my own soul at peace. I have been carrying this nightmare for over ten years now; it's high time I put an end to my own personal fear." Then, he asked, "Um, how will we see Jenny?"   
Cosmo answered the question very clearly. "Angie's the only person who can communicate directly with Jenny's ghost, so tonight, probably around midnight, she'll contact it then."   
"Very well. Please, accept my apologies for trying to force you out."   
"No harm done, Mr. Cliveman," Ace said heartedly. "You were only trying to protect yourself . . . and Jenny's memory. We'll try not to make things too hard on you."   
"Knowing at least four people want to do something to help calm Jenny's spirit is already a piece of good news, and please, just call me Gary."   
"You can call me Ace."   
"I don't mind being called Derek."   
"Please, make yourselves welcome," said Gary. "I was making some stew, but I hope there's enough for all of us."   
Angie smiled and said, "Not to worry, Mr. Clive—I mean, Gary. I brought a picnic basket of food fit for a palace. After all, I am the Magic Express's cook and chef."   
Everyone laughed wholeheartedly as they enjoyed their meal, all knowing there was a common goal for them: Finding the missing arm to help Jenny's soul to be more peaceful.   
Afterward, Gary explained the whole story about what had happened. "I felt terrible about what happened to her. Even though I apologized to her family, I still could not forgive myself, so I became a recluse, hoping to escape from the situation forever. I guess I was wrong."   
Angie tried to comfort Gary as best she could. "In a strange way, you and Jenny are connected forever by this tragedy. You accidentally hit her with the truck, but then you tried as hard as possible to save her. It wasn't your fault for her death. Blaming yourself and running away completely will never give you a chance to rest easy. However, as long as we all agree, finding Jenny's left arm will end this nightmare for both her and you, Gary."   
"I hope so, Angie. I really hope this fear will be vanquished."   
Later on, at exactly midnight, Angie stepped outside the cabin and stood firm about 15 feet away.   
Ace, Cosmo, Gary, and Vega all watched as she started to breathe deeply and put herself into a special meditative trance.   
With her eyes closed, Angie called out to the ghost through her heart. _"I have returned, little one. This time, though, I am at a different location. Do you know where I am right now?"_   
She then heard Jenny's voice within her mind. _"Yes, I know where you are standing. I will be there shortly."_   
Angie's light blue aura shone brightly around her body as the translucent being emerged a foot in front of her.   
Gary was completely appalled by the appearance of the little spirit. "That's her," he whispered. "It's Jennifer Starlee."   
Angie communicated with Jenny by thought once more. _"Jenny, there is another person with us tonight. His name is Gary. Do you remember that name?"_   
_ "Yes, I do remember Gary. He was the last person I could see before I forever slipped into the darkness."_   
_ "For over ten years now, he has made himself guilty of your death."_   
_ "What? Why? He was trying to save me, but I am not angry with him for failing. He did the best he possibly could to save my life. I have never been angry with him, so why has he been angry with himself?"_   
_ "He believes he was responsible for what happened to you, but my friends and I assured him he was not at fault for your loss of life."_   
_ "Thank you, Angie. I have never blamed him for this, and I will not start now. Please tell Gary that for me."_   
Angie turned around and looked at Gary. "Gary, Jenny said she'll never blame you for what happened. She knows it was a terrible accident."   
Gary felt a huge release of tension on his soul. "Could you thank her for me?"   
"Of course." She turned back to Jenny's ghost. _"Gary wanted to say thank you."_   
_ "I accept his thanks. Now, have you been able to get any help about my arm?"_   
_ "Yes. Gary shed much light on the subject, and we will go to where the accident took place to see if we can locate your left arm. Gary could not quite remember where it occurred. Do you remember the exact location of the accident?"_   
_ "That I do know. The accident took place on Highway 43 near mile marker 179. Gary's truck was going northbound when it happened. Does that help you a little?"_   
_ "Yes, it is a tremendous help. How about I meet you there as soon as possible?"_   
_ "A good idea, Angie. We will meet there fast. Do you think you'll be able to find it?"_   
_ "We will try. Now, go and be ready to meet me there."_   
_ "I shall. See you shortly, Angie."_ Jenny's ghost then disappeared.   
Angie then turned to Ace. "Did you get all that?"   
"Yes, I did. Let's get to Highway 43 going north near mile marker 179. We'll use Angel to see if we can finally locate Jenny's lost arm."   
Ace and his friends got into the Magic Racer while Gary followed in his sport utility vehicle.   
In a matter of minutes, the group made it out to the mile marker on the highway.   
Angie notified Jenny. _"Okay, Jenny, we are here. Please join us."_   
The ghost appeared in front of her once more. _"I am ready to assist any way I can."_   
Ace then looked at Gary and asked, "Do you remember how fast you were traveling when the accident happened?"   
"Yes, it was very foggy that night, so I had to reduce speed to 35 miles an hour."   
"Okay." He then spoke to Angel via his on-board computer. "Could you calculate about where the arm would be when a truck's wheel runs it over at 35 miles an hour?"   
"Yes. Give me a moment to calculate." After a few seconds, Angel had an answer. "You should be looking about 1 to 2 miles to the south on this side of the road. That is the best I can give you."   
"That's okay, Angel. At least it's something to go by."   
Everyone panned out around the area where Angel calculated but still had trouble locating the arm.   
For Angie, it seemed all hope was waning fast. "That arm must be here, it must be!" She then kneeled down to the ground and put her hand on the fallen leaves. Suddenly, she saw a new image in her mind. "What—what is this?" Angie closed her eyes to make the image clearer.   
Jenny became somewhat concerned. _"Angie, are you all right?"_   
_ "I am okay, Jenny. I suddenly saw an image in my mind when I touched this area of land. Why is that?"_   
_ "I cannot answer that question."_   
Angie concentrated to focus on the image within her mind.   
Ace, on his side looking, could sense Angie's strange feeling. "Guys, hold it. I think Angie may have found something. Let's get over to where she is now."   
As the picture became unmistakable, she could see a hand. _"There is a left hand in my mind."_   
When Ace and the others approached, Ace noticed Angie's hand positioning as she kept moving her hand from one side to another. "I don't believe it. Angie's powers are stronger than I would have ever suspected."   
"Huh?" asked a confused Cosmo. "What're you talkin' about now?"   
"Somehow, Angie is beginning to develop the power of **_telemetry_**."   
Vega was befuddled himself. "What the heck is telemetry?"   
"Telemetry is the ability to touch an object and somehow tap into the past about that object and even the owner." He then said, "Angie, what can you see in your impressions?"   
"I can see a left hand with a couple of kid sized rings."   
Jenny's ghost remembered about the rings. _"Yes, I did wear two rings on the fourth finger and two on my pinkie."_   
"This may be the one. Angie, use your magic to see what's hiding underneath those leaves."   
"Okay." She stood up and focused her magic on lifting whatever object had been possibly buried after all this time. Her body glowing in her aura of light blue, she concentrated to raise the item.   
When the item surfaced, it looked like a decomposed body part.   
Angie became completely stunned. "This could be it, the missing arm!"   
"The only way we'll know that for sure," said Vega, "is to take it to the State Forensics Office first thing in the morning. For now, we have to find a way to preserve this thing."   
"Leave that to me, Derek," said Ace. He quickly created a special box to which the part could be placed for the time being until they could get to the Forensics office the next morning.   
Angie looked at Jenny and said in thought, _"We are going to get this arm checked out tomorrow, okay? If this is the right one, which I think it really is, you can bet you will finally be able to rest in peace."_   
_ "I hope you are right, Angie. I will see you again, more than likely tomorrow."_ Jenny then vanished once more.   
"We'll find out tomorrow for sure," Vega said, placing a hand on Angie's right shoulder. "Don't worry, Angie."   
All went back to Gary's cabin to sleep off the remainder of the night before doing the most important thing the next day.

As the sun was out, Ace and the group took the body part to the forensics lab to see if the arm did belong to Jenny.   
Inside, Dr. Lydia Morrison, chief coroner, examined the arm very carefully. "Mr. Cooper, you did a nice job keeping this arm preserved for me to look at. Where did you find it?"   
"About a couple of miles south of the accident which took place ten years ago."   
"Ah, yes. I remember hearing about it. Poor little girl. The poor guy who drove the truck blamed himself for what had happened to her and went into seclusion. Hopefully, this is the left arm of little Jennifer Starlee. If it is, her family will be very pleased to hear this news."   
Ace and the others waited patiently to see if Dr. Morrison could identify the person to whom the arm belonged. After about 2 ½ hours, she came out with a big smile on her face. "Mr. Cooper, I am happy to say that the arm you and your friends found **_does_** belong to Jennifer Starlee."   
The whole group became very excited about the results.   
"I can't believe it," Angie said with near tears of joy in her eyes. "We really found Jenny's missing left arm."   
"And it's thanks to you and your heart of love and kindness," said Ace as he cuddled her like the little sister she was in the bunch. "You were determined not to give up on Jenny, and the fact you were able to find that arm with telemetry really paid off."   
"I didn't even realize I had done it that way. How did I suddenly get telemetric powers?"   
"I don't know. For all intents and purposes, this may be the only time it happens, or it could happen again. We won't know the answer to that for sure."   
"So, now what'll we do?"   
"We call the family and let them know what has happened," answered Dr. Morrison. "Then, what afterward?"   
"I have an idea. We'll set up a special service for Jenny at midnight tonight. I want her family to be able to see her ghost with both arms."   
"Angie, that's a wonderful idea. It'll be Halloween when midnight comes anyhow, so this couldn't be more perfect."   
"In that case," said Cosmo happily, "let's go home and get ready for a midnight service."   
All left to do what they had to do to prepare for a special ceremony.

At 11:55 p.m., the family of Jennifer Starlee, which included her parents Ronald and Stacy, as well as her older brother Michael, all arrived at the Ridgewood Cemetery, where she had been buried more than ten years ago.   
All they were told was that there was a special ceremony planned for their daughter, and the coffin had been exhumed from the ground.   
Ace and the others came along, and so did Gary.   
"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Starlee?"   
The couple immediately recognized the gentleman. "Gary Cliveman?" said Mrs. Starlee. "Oh, yes. I remember you now. You were the one who tried so hard to save Jenny when your truck accidentally hit her. Where have you been for the last ten years?"   
"I . . . was in seclusion, trying to escape what I had done. I thought it was all my fault for not being able to save her, so I opted to just disappear and get away from my nightmare. I ended up having many nightmares for more than ten years."   
Michael was very curious. "I don't get it. Why are we here at such a late hour?"   
Father Richard Miles, the minister who conducted Jenny's original funeral, began the special proceedings. "Now I know this is a little odd for you to be here at this strange hour and with Halloween quickly approaching. However, I believe Lieutenant Derek Vega of the Police Department would like to tell you something."   
Vega came up to the family and kneeled to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Starlee, Michael, more than ten years ago you buried your loved one Jennifer without her left arm. I'm happy to tell you that last night, we **_found_** the left arm in the forest. It was located about two miles south of the accident site. It had been buried under the ground the whole time."   
Mr. Starlee could not believe what he had heard. "Are you serious? You found Jenny's left arm?"   
"Yes, we did. The real hero of this affair is Angela Jacobs."   
Michael knew who she was. "The training magician to Ace Cooper? That's incredible!"   
Ace and Angie then stepped in front of the coffin.   
Ace opened the coffin while Angie levitated the missing arm with magic. In a matter of seconds, the left arm of Jennifer Starlee was put together with the other remains of her decomposed body. Ace then closed the coffin and levitated it back into the ground once more.   
Angie then looked at the Starlee Family. "Before this ends, there is one more thing I want to do for you, and this is no piece of magical trickery in any way. What you are going to see is very real." She then turned around and closed her eyes. She then spoke from her heart once more. _"Little one, it is me, Angie. Please come forward one last time, and remove the blanket you have covered yourself with for more than ten years."_   
Angie's light blue aura and the appearance of the translucent being above her proved this was no trick of magic.   
Mrs. Starlee instantly recognized the being. "Jenny! It's you!"   
As Jenny came down, she removed the blanket with her right arm and discovered her left arm back in place. With a warm smile on her face, she excitedly thought, _"You did it, Angie! You found my left arm! How can I ever thank you?"_   
_ "There is no need for you to do so, Jenny. Being able to help you get your arm back and seeing you be able to smile is thanks enough for me. Now, is there anything you want to say to your family?"_   
_ "Yes. I want to tell them I love them all with all my heart, and they can now rest easier, knowing I am now complete."_   
Angie turned to the family and said, "Jenny says she loves all of you, and you can finally rest easier." She then turned back to Jenny. _"Jenny, visit with your family. Even though only I can hear you, at least let your family see you."_   
_ "I will. Thank you."_   
When she came up to them, the family had tears of joy.   
Mrs. Starlee knew she could not physically touch her daughter, but just seeing her made her burst into happy tears. "Oh, Jenny, I'm so happy for you. We made a grave mistake in having the funeral without your arm. Can you ever forgive us for doing that?"   
Jenny turned to Angie. _"I am not upset at them. They wanted to go ahead and carry on with their lives. I forgive them all."_   
"She said she's not angry," Angie said to the family. "She forgives you."   
After a few minutes of happily seeing her family with both arms, Jenny thought to Angie, _"Please tell them it is time for me to go where I really belong, Heaven."_   
Angie stated to them, "Her time has come. She wants to go to Heaven."   
Michael looked at her and said, "We understand, sis. We hope you'll be happy up there, and we'll join you some day, I promise."   
As Jenny lifted into the sky, she looked at Angie one last time. _"Thank you for all your help, Angie. I can finally cross over and rest in peace now. Your magic is truly heartfelt, and you will be the best in the world one day. I will never forget what you did for me."_   
_ "And I will never forget you,"_ Angie thought while trying to fight back tears. _"Good-bye, little one. Please be happy up in Heaven."_   
_"Angie, do not cry for me. I will return every Halloween to the forest to make certain the children are safe. This is not good-bye completely. Please visit me in the forest on Halloween, and please tell the true story about the ghost of the forest. They will understand that **not** all ghosts on Halloween are dangerous and evil."_   
_"I will, little one. That I promise with all my heart."_   
_ "Farewell for now, future magician."_ With that final thought, Jenny's ghost finally disappeared for the last time.   
Ace knew Angie was about to break down into tears, so he came up to her and hugged her very tightly. "It's all right, Angie," he said very calmly. "I know how special this was for you. You cared so much about her story and felt a spiritual connection to her soul. You did it with your love, your warmth, and your compassion. I won't forget little Jenny, either."   
"Thank you, kindred brother. Jenny will forever be a part of my being, and I will be a part of her spirit as well."   
Mr. and Mrs. Starlee both came up to Angie.   
"Angie," said Mr. Starlee, "we are so grateful for what you did for our daughter. It meant so much to us when you were able to find her left arm and help put her spirit at peace. Thank you."   
"I'm glad I could do it. Um, would you and your family be interested in coming to the performance tonight at the Ring? It's a special Halloween performance."   
"I don't know. The show's been sold out for weeks."   
Ace then made four tickets appear in his right hand. "Not completely. I always save at least six special tickets. One for Vega, one for Mona, and four for people I believe really deserve them. You and your family and Gary can come on us."   
Michael graciously accepted the tickets. "Thank you, Mr. Cooper. We'll be there for sure!" He then gave each ticket to his parents and Gary.   
"We need to go home and get some sleep, but it was nice to meet all of you. We'll see you tonight."   
As all bid farewell, everyone had the chance to rest much easier, knowing little Jennifer Starlee was now safe in Heaven.

The next night, Ace and Angie put on a wonderful Halloween performance, one that was seen by the thousands in the Ring Theatre and the millions of other viewers via Sensa-News.   
In the program note were these words:   


  


**This performance is dedicated to the loving memory of Jennifer Starlee,**   
**A little girl whose life was taken far too soon.**   
**May she rest in peace, and may her spirit be a part of us forever.**   


  


During Angie's solo part of the act, Ace could sense her heart to be warmer than ever. _"Angie's magic is truly from her heart. Jenny has given her an extra boost of confidence. I could tell immediately by the practice earlier today. Angie did a fantastic practice run, which has lead to the incredible performance tonight. In a way, Jenny is still with Angie, and the two will be friends in spirit forever."_   
Meanwhile, Angie could feel Jenny calling out to her. _"Little one? Is that you?"_   
_ "Yes, Angie, it is me. I know you cannot make it to the forest tonight because you are performing right now. I understand. After all, I have my job, too, seeing to the safety of the children as they go trick-or-treating here in the forest. When you are done, can I . . . talk to you again?"_   
_ "Of course, Jenny. I am happy just to hear you again. I have told the story of the ghost of the forest, and many people tonight will know the forest ghost to be one of love and warmth, not danger and evil. We will talk at about 10ish, okay?"_   
_ "Okay, Angie, and thank you."_   
At the end of the show, Ace, Angie, and Zina took a huge round of applause from the audience.   
Ace felt the happiness in Angie's heart. _"I'm proud of you, kindred sister,"_ he said in thought. _"You will replace me as the greatest magician in the world one day."_   
_"Yes, but I don't want to do that too soon. I'd rather take my time learning than rush to be better. I feel better to have you be the best on the planet right now, kindred brother."_   
The two magicians hugged each other in happiness. The soul of a little girl named Jenny was finally at peace, thanks to Angela Jacobs and **Ace Cooper, the Magician.**   


  


THE END


End file.
